Tan serio como un infarto al corazón
by Giny Scully
Summary: POV Brennan. Dolor al comienzo de la sexta.


**Disclainer:** "Tan serio como un infarto al corazón" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Puede ser duro para un shipper sensible, de hecho puede ser muy duro. Este fanfic va del dolor que siente Brennan y ni siquiera es capaz de comprender ante el hecho de que Booth haya vuelto acompañado de Afganistan.

Tiene spoilers de la temporada que recién comenzó, la sexta, de hecho he soltado a través de mis dedos, que son los que escriben en el teclado :-p, todo lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Es un POV Brennan, de estos psicoraros que escribo de vez en cuando, porque la cabeza de Brennan es demasiado compleja para que sus ideas no tengan lógica incluso cuando ella la pierde.

**Tipo:** POV Brennan. Angst. Para todos los públicos.

**Septiembre de 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Tan serio como un infarto al corazón.**

No había lágrimas suficientes como para demostrar cómo se sentía.

Así que no lloraba

No había palabras que pudieran definir lo que sentía.

Así que callaba.

No conocía remedio para solucionar su problema.

Así que no hizo nada.

Siguió para delante. Un pasito tras otro. Una mañana tras su noche. Más huesos, más muertos, más malos…

Igual que siempre.

Ya no eran dos, o por lo menos no dos con ella.

Le había prometido la eternidad. 30, 40, 50 años de amor. Sin embargo tras siete meses de separación una rubia era algo tan serio como una enfermedad cardiaca. Había pasado página como la advirtió… y eso era bueno.

Él había sido inteligente.

Ella se sentía enferma.

Sin embargo no conocía la enfermedad.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lloraba. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero no gritaba.

Seguía adelante. Un día tras otro, uno tras otro… con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un día, mientras veía como él la besaba con toda la pasión que tenía en su alma, notó como unas finas agujas se clavaban en su corazón.

Fue al médico. Tal vez la que tuviera una enfermedad cardiaca fuera ella.

El doctor le dijo que su corazón estaba bien. El doctor no había sentido aquel dolor.

El día en que él se fue antes de comenzar a cenar con ella, porque "su novia" le llamo, vomito.

El doctor de guardia la dijo que estaba bien.

Algo le sentó mal.

Son cosas que pasan.

No volvió a comer comida de aquel Tailandes de la esquina el cual les había alimentado durante cerca de 5 años.

Cam le había explicado que a veces el estomago no sólo reacciona ante estímulos físicos o comida en mal estado.

Ángela la miraba con pena e intentaba hacerla sonreír. Ya no hablaba de él. No hacia bromas con él. No insinuaba nada de él. Sólo intentaba hacerla feliz.

¡Pero no necesitaba que la hicieran sentir feliz!

Estaba enferma, los médicos no sabían lo que la pasaba, pero estaba enferma. No sería nada grave o lo más grave del mundo.

La daba igual.

Estaba enferma.

La dolía.

No estaba triste. No estaba deprimida como insinuó el último especialista.

La dolía.

Estaba contenta.

Estaba feliz.

Tenía un trabajo que la fascinaba. Su última novela había sido más leída que las anteriores. Su mejor amiga iba a ser madre, padre iba a ser su amigo. Ella iba a ser la madrina. Y era feliz.

¡Era feliz!

No estaba deprimida.

Lo gritaría, si tuviera fuerzas lo gritaría.

¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz?

¿Qué motivo tenía para no ser feliz?

Si incluso se libró de aquella incómoda situación en la que él creía estar enamorada de ella.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Todo era como siempre.

Su mirada brillaba otra vez como antes, tal vez más que antes. No la miraba con dolor.

Era feliz, él había encontrado una mujer guapa e inteligente que le daría todo aquello que él buscaba en la vida. Todo aquello que ella no le podía dar.

Todo…

La dolía tanto el corazón.

Fin.

Tranquilas que Brennan no se muere de un infarto. Sólo tiene mal de amores.

¿Preparadas para sufrir este nuevo curso?

Espero que os gustase.


End file.
